Doctor Who: Worlds Divided
by Danomango
Summary: A regenerated Doctor that you've never met before runs into a mysterious fugitive woman running for her life meanwhile the TARDIS begins to behave unlike it ever has before threatening the very existence of an innocent planet. Also an epic favourite surprise character returns!
1. Introductions

A/N: This is my first piece uploaded so be kind but feel free to express your ideas or suggestions. I wrote this back in 2013 and have been sitting on this for a while not sure what to do with it. Figured I'd finally post it for others to enjoy. I'll be adding chapters regularly.

\--

Amid a city bustling with hurried people of many races, species and genders, stand a confident man and a frightened woman. Their backs are to the wall of a dead-end alley. In the light of the planet's moons, they see, just twenty feet away, five hostile figures pointing plasma guns at them. The noise of the city surrounds them, but to her its safety feels a thousand miles away.

The strangest part was she was with a stranger she had just met, yet she trusted him unlike anyone else. Tonight she had just finished work at the Factory and was walking home due to her broken down commuter vessel. She never thought that the one night she walked home that she would be chased down by mysterious thugs. Although scared, she felt somewhat safe having just met this young, mysterious, confident and adventurous man. She felt safe, that is, until he started talking.

"Relax, I'll get us out of this, I've been in _worse _situations." He said. Not convinced, she exclaimed sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sure you have!" He nodded, raising his eyebrows in a convincing manner, "No, really I have. It was last week three thousand years ago from today; I was hanging off a cliff with a molten pool a hundred feet below me."

"What!" she exclaimed frowning and confused, not comprehending a word he had said. Perhaps she was distracted with the rifles pointing at their heads. He continued his long winded tale, "And better yet there were ten armed men after me instead of these five here – Did I mention a lava pit?"

"Yes, yes, but you're speaking absolute gibberish!" They both were pushing their backs up against wall. The woman spoke to herself with quiet fear, "I wish we were on the other side of this wall." Immediately a mischievous smirk spread on his face. As the five started to slowly walk towards the two, she snapped at him, "What are you smiling about?" Calmly he asked, "What a good idea you had. Want to see gibberish?" She shook her head, frustrated and confused, "What? I've seen plenty gibberish today from you - thank you very much!"

Within an instant he pulled out what looked like a small metallic stick to her. He looked over to her, "Watch and learn, missy."

Before the five armed thugs could fire their weapons, he twisted something on his little metal device and aimed it at the thugs. A bright red glow and a low pitched buzz came from the metal stick and instantly sparks flew in the air causing one to drop their rifle. Next he put the device away, turned around to face the dead end of the alley putting his hands on the brick wall, feeling for any inconsistencies, attempting to detect the thickness of the wall with his fingertips.

He was ignoring her questions of, "What's that thing? How? What? What are you doing?" and pulling out another device, which looked like an old style gun, he aimed it at the wall and pulled the trigger. Purple rays emitted from the gun, dematerializing a square in the wall. It vanished into nothingness! She was looking through a large square hole that connected to a similarly dark back alley. As she looked through the gaping hole, she felt as if she were in a dream and although her wish came true, she could not believe her eyes. He grabbed her by the arm shouting, "Time to go!", and they dove through the open gap in the wall. She landed on her stomach on the dark, dusty and cold midnight ground, while the he flipped himself around landing on his back, aiming his gun-like device at the wall they had just leapt through. The five brute thugs were running towards the newly formed gap, their large black armour clanking with each running step. He man fired it once again; the pulsing purple rays providing the majority of the light in the alley, and the square hole of missing wall rematerialized back to the way it was just seconds before!

She rolled over and sitting up looked at the solid brick wall, then at her mysterious saviour. She pushed aside feelings of appreciation and violently shook her finger at him, "Don't ever touch me again or pull me through a wall again! Who are you?" He stood up, put the dematerializing gun away, and held out a hand, offering to help her up from the ground, "I'm a friend – and this" he said as he pulled out the metal wand, "is a sonic screwdriver." She paused recalling her last words then took his hand. Being pulled to her feet, she asked, "Sonic what?" Without hesitation he began using it to scan the area around them while explaining, as if he had said it a thousand times before, "It's a device that emits sonic waves to do almost whatever I want, fix, scan or control things, open and close doors, turn things on and off, rewire complex connections, and a few things I haven't even tried before – oh and it doesn't work on wood." He continued, "We must go now. We may have lost them for now, but…" he paused as he looked to his 'screwdriver' seemingly as if reading it, "There are more on the way."

"More what – Who are they?" She asked urgently. The two walked side by side as he replied, "I don't know yet but I saw them following you and when they started chasing you, that's when I figured I'd intervene. They seem to want you for some strange reason." The two had ended up in another alley on the other side of the wall and were now walking out to the busy streets, bustling with workers, shoppers and commuters. She stopped, put her hands on her hips offended and asked, "And why wouldn't they want me? Am I not important?" He stopped and looked back to her and her raggedy clothing, "Yes you're important, everyone is important but are you _that _important, _so _important that mysterious black armoured beings with supremely advanced technology from another time period and likely another star system would come here to earth to hunt you down?" She tried putting a sentence together after that, but just couldn't figure out how to start it. He quickly halted his stride, looking at her with a questioning frown, "Why are you walking so late at night by yourself? Don't you have any friends? To add to the point, what is this planet doing so awake this late at night anyways?" He continued as he looked at the street bustling with people then across the long canyon-like gap between structures.

Millions of small one-man ships flew in lines organized as commuter routes. These lines had few gaps in them, and varied in height from thousands of feet above them to thousands of feet below them. He threw up his arm exasperated, "It's as if it's rush hour all day, every day."

The cities structure style was unlike anything he had seen in his travels on earth. The style was old yet new. There were elements that were almost ancient to their time. Brick and mortar, tarmac and concrete were starkly contrasting to the newer elements, hovercraft and holograms, multi-level cities. To him, judging by the distances these buildings covered, it would seem that nearly the whole planet was like this. The sidewalk they were on had a railing to prevent a fall to the lower levels of the city. As he looked over the edge a golden glow emanated from the trillions of light sources so far down. Looking down over the edge of the metal railing, he could see that there were more buildings. They seemed to be thousands of feet high, yet their tall rooftops were hundreds of feet below them. She continued to walk with him, explaining, "It's always rush hour here. This city never goes to sleep. It's the biggest city on earth-" He cut her off excitedly, "Ooh! Let me guess, New Cardiff!" She laughed, "No. It's called New Upper York – haven't you heard of it before?" He paused, trying not to seem uneducated, "Of course I heard of it, just haven't seen the pictures." She stopped and rested on the railing guarding the walk way, pointing down to the golden glowing deep, "That is New Mid York and then below that is New Lower York."

He was intrigued, in all of his travels he had never known of this place and he was beginning to wonder if something somewhere along the timeline had changed earth's history. He continued to walk again, away from the railing and back the way they were walking. She followed him asking, "Why don't you know anything about this place? It's as if you've been under a rock on the other side of the planet for three hundred years." He stopped and stood with his hand stroking his chin in thought. Turning to face her he asked, "What year is it?" With a surprised frown, she thought to herself, _what is wrong with this guy?_

"It's the year nine-hundred thousand seventy-three." She said slowly looking at him incredulously. That's when he knew it. Something was wrong – very, very wrong.

\--

Copyright 2019. Duplication of all or any portion of this document for the purpose of publication without the author's permission is forbidden.


	2. Run!

"That can't be right; I was just in the year nine-hundred thousand and thirty-eight and they had tall skyscrapers and advanced technology, sure; but not all this! Not only that - the buildings here were not made of brick!" He spread his arms out to the fascinating skyline, "This much _can't change in only thirty-five years. And I find it hard to believe that the building techniques would downgrade." He pondered out loud as he started pacing back and forth, having almost forgotten about their fiend not far behind. She raised a brow as he continued to speak more 'gibberish'._

With nothing but a light breeze for a warning, a gargantuan ship came soaring overhead, just above the roof tops of the nearby buildings. A spotlight was shone on the two of them. The crowds around them ran away in all directions, heightening emphasis on their position. He looked up, shouting over the noise of the engines of the above ship and the screaming crowd, "Who are these people!" Looking to her he added, "Rather persistent aren't they?" He grabbed her hand shouting, "Run!", and they ran through the commotion and chaos the crowds had become.

He led the way, veering left and veering right until they finally made it to another alley, an alley he had been looking for. The spotlight of the giant ship followed them through the crowd. At the end of the alley was a tall blue box that said in bright glowing letters at the top of it, "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". He pointed to it, "There's our ticket out of here!" The woman, even more confused, shouted over the screaming crowd behind her, "What are you talking about?" He pulled her by the hand as he ran towards the blue box, "No time to explain!" He pulled out a key as he neared the door and unlocked the entrance to the Police box. Opening the door, he kindly directed her "Get in. Come on." Surprising new guests was what he loved seeing just as he has seen so many times before. As the door closed behind her, she stopped and looked all around.

"It's bigger…on the inside!" she shouted.

"I love that part." he said smiling as ran up the stairs leading up to the raised level center platform. What appeared to be just a small box about three feet wide on each side had a humongous interior; an entire entryway, a raised level bridge, a library, a drawing room, a walk-in closet, a pool and so much more. She stepped up the steps as if she was in a dream and she looked up at the designs as the rounded room's walls met to a point in the middle of the ceiling. She walked around a 6 sided console with a big glass tube protruding out the top of it that looked extremely complicated. There were nobs and bells and nozzles and buttons and switches in all sorts of directions. She could not make heads or tails of any of it. She stopped and turned around facing him. Impressed, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this…is my TARDIS."

"Doctor who? What's a TARDIS?" she asked. The Doctor nodded, "It's an acronym for Time and Relative Dim–", and mid-sentence the TARDIS flipped upside down forcing the Doctor and his new guest to visit the ceiling in a most painful way. A small metal spherical object the Doctor discovered on the planet Sorvax from 200 years ago landed on the ceiling from the floor and bounced back towards the control console, hitting a switch that controls the doors to the dark outside. The Doctor and she slid across the ceiling as the Tardis tossed and turned, flipped and flopped in mid-air.

"Gotcha!" the Doctor shouted has he grabbed a firm hold of a metal handle of the center console. The TARDIS had now flipped to a position where their only exit was an open door directly below them. The Doctor's new guest was falling towards it screaming at a deafening decibel.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere young lady!" The Doctor exclaimed reassuringly, grabbing her flailing hand. He realized he was hanging from his sideways Tardis with one hand and the other hand preoccupied with saving her. His main objective was to stabilize his ship and close those doors so as to not lose anyone or anything.

"Now where's that little nob?" The Doctor mumbled to himself, looking at the central control console. His eyes traced all along the nobs and levers and buttons and switches that he had memorized since he was younger.

"Aha!" He found the control to close the door and kicked it with a twist of his side and a free foot. The doors swung shut, locking out any harm that was headed their way. The Doctor kicked another nob which controlled the inertial dampers, flipping the TARDIS back to being upright and causing him to land on his feet and his guest to land on her face. He helped his new female passenger back to her feet. Speechless and out of breath, she sat down on one of the nearby chairs. As he strolled around the control console he asked her, "Are you alright? You have had a few bad spills today." She replied without a word, only with a look of annoyance. The Doctor saw her expression and with a smile turned back to view his TARDIS' instruments lighting up in all sorts of colours on the spectrum.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, it seems like you could use a vacation." He twisted a few dials and adjusted a few nobs and a sound stemmed from within the TARDIS. It was a sound that touched the Doctor's heart every time he heard it, a sound that could only be described as a sound from the edges of the universe. It was a pulsing sound, with a whirring, windy whisper of future and past tense.

"Where could we possibly go?" the exhausted woman couldn't help but ask. The Doctor twisted and turned a few more controls, looking up to the glowing translucent central pole which flowed up and down during time flight. The Doctor himself usually used the term "Up-and- downiness". She watched him working hard at the controls; his short dark blonde hair looked very clean cut, and complimented his sharp jet black suit jacket, which was now scuffed a bit from their recent escape. His stature was very proper and his confidence beamed radiantly in his dark blue eyes as if he had done this a thousand times before. He wore an un-tucked simple red dress shirt with the top button left undone. His brown pants had a hole in the knee. The Doctor looked down at his knee, "I'll have to get that stitched." He continued, now speaking to his new found friend, "When would you like to go?" He waited and counted the seconds in his head to see how long it would take for her to realize what he meant. A few moments of silence went by until she finally blurted out, "When? What do you mean when?"


	3. The Beach

"We are in a TARDIS," the Doctor began, "Time-And-Relative- Dimension-In-Space. We can not only travel anywhere we want – including somewhere safe – but we can also travel through time to anywhere we want." Her eyes became large with the realization of what this all meant. She asked, "Is that why we were flipping all around?" The Doctor walked around the central console pulling a few more levers and twisting a few more nobs, "No. You can thank your lovely new friends' for that – we were in a holding beam." He stepped around to the old fashioned TV screen hanging from the ceiling, pulling it closer to them both. He pressed a few buttons and up popped a view of what was just outside the TARDIS. As the Doctor panned around the TARDIS' surroundings he saw a dark, dreary ship that had captured them. They both looked at the screen, "And now we're inside their ship." His lady guest walked up beside him with eager interest, "You mean they kidnapped us? Is that where we are now?" She pointed at the screen. The Doctor explained, "Yes, That is just outside that door, but we are currently in the process of leaving and not through there." He gestured to the entrance and exit of the TARDIS. "Don't worry; I'll get us out of here." He stepped around the console pulling more levers, flicking switches to finalize their departure. All they had to do now was choose a time and a location. The TARDIS has once again made its signature sound of a thousand winds flanging in and out of time. He paused suddenly. "The TARDIS was silent a moment ago, yet she shouldn't have been. She should've been making this sound the entire time. I wasn't finished with the coordinates – it's like I have to start all over again. This is strange. She's been acting odd since I left thirty-five years ago earlier today."

"Well what does that mean?" She was now worried even more now. The Doctor stopped running around the console as if frozen with bewilderment. "I don't know. Something's wrong – we have to leave right now!"

She followed him as he ran around the control console turning more nobs that seemed meaningless to the woman. She watched and wished she could understand what he was doing as she saw him gracefully spinning this 'wibbly-wobbly" thing and that "zigzag" thingy and the other "time-warbly" thingy. As she ran beside him, following him around the console, it seemed to her that he had been doing this for forever;

every single inch of this place memorized although every control was so complex and confusing. She was quite impressed by his knowledge and yet his rare humility.

Suddenly she was on floor once again, without realizing that the Doctor had stopped mid step and was heading back in her direction causing their heads to collide, bringing on what many would call a nasty headache. With one hand on his head from the pain, and one hand on a big white lever, he groaned, "You're going to be one of those painful, clumsy ones aren't you?" Without a chance for her to reply, he announced their departure, "Time to get out of here!" The TARDIS finally began to shift through time and space, the timeless whirring sound emanating from within the heart of the ship once again. What bothered the Doctor was the fact that the TARDIS halted its transport procedures midway without him even noticing it. A familiar thought crossed his mind as it had many times before. He told himself, _you're getting old._

She stood up from the floor of the TARDIS, holding her throbbing head, "You sure have got a thick noggin!" He just smiled continuing to gaze at his controls, "That's how I'm still alive."

The TARDIS was just about to reach the jump into the time vortex when suddenly everything stopped. The TARDIS shook violently, throwing both of them off balance. The Doctor fell towards the railing surrounding the heightened level around the center console and caught her by the arm saving her from another painful fall.

"No, no. Something's wrong." He shouted as he ran over to the view screen. He pulled up a live video feed of their surroundings outside. It looked peaceful enough, perhaps an earth beach. Perhaps it was Hawaii or some other beach, but something felt off to the Doctor, something definitely was amiss.

"Look a beach!" she said excited. She couldn't wait to get somewhere calm and away from danger. She headed for the door, "Drop me off here, please Doctor and I'll be on my way." He turned to see her heading for the door, "No, stop!" She immediately turned to him with a noted measure of impatience. The Doctor reviewed the date and time and place, "It says we're somewhere near Hawaii, 1974, sometime in August. Everything looks normal, all readings are fine…perfectly normal, actually." He began to think that he was just overreacting. "Alright, I'll go first" he said cautiously, "and you…", realizing he didn't even know her first name, paused waiting for it with, his hand rotating in a circular motion as if he had forgotten it.

"Abbey." She said with a slight smile.

"Abbey. You follow me – and stay close." He cautioned her with serious yet adventurous eyes. He opened the door and two steps later they were greeted with a beautiful beach, the water so blue and the sand white as snow. The only problem was…

"It's beautiful!" Abbey exclaimed. He looked back to her noting her excitement and knowing it would be short lived said, "Yes, but do you smell the ocean, can you feel the wind?"

"No."

\--

Copyright 2019. Duplication of all or any portion of this document for the purpose of publication without the author's permission is forbidden.


	4. Deception

Abbey never noticed until he mentioned it. She looked around the beach, "Why can't I feel the wind?" The Doctor looked up to the 'sky' and all around, pulling out his little metallic wand, "Because", activating it with the press of a button, a bright blue light and a whirring hum came from it, "we are not on earth." He pointed the device to the 'sun' and Abbey saw the blue glowing end of the wand become red. Immediately, everything they saw around them flickered, shimmered and vanished. That's when they saw the truth. They were still on the vessel that had captured them. They were standing in the middle of a dome shaped room.

"How?" he asked himself quite intrigued. He turned to Abbey, "You need to get back into the TARDIS now!" He could hear several footsteps in the connecting corridor heading their way. The Doctor pulled his TARDIS key out of his pocket and handed it to Abbey saying, "No matter what don't let anything in – you hear me? Even if it looks like me on the view screen, do not open this door." They ran towards the TARDIS, the Doctor got Abbey inside and whispered to her, "Nothing can get through these doors if they are locked." Abbey looked very scared now, "How will I know who you really are?"

"From now on you can't trust or believe anything you see. But you can trust what you hear and I'll be keeping in contact with you." The Doctor reassured her with a small earpiece he pulled out of his jacket pocket, "You'll be able to hear me in the TARDIS. But don't trust anything you see." Abbey attempted to ask something else as he rapidly closed the door.

He heard the footsteps coming down the hall and turned around to greet his captors with a smile. As the five heavily armoured silhouettes marched toward him, he spread his arms wide and shouted, "Hello! You boys sure are a tricky lot. I never thought I'd have the privilege to run into you again." The five came to a halt and remained silent and motionless for moments with their weapons drawn.

"Really, what you did was brilliant – pretending to be after the girl just to trap little old me." He said, taunting them, "Very clever. I've heard so much about you – you look different than before, that was why I didn't catch on right away, but I must say I'm still rather disappointed. I thought being captured by the Great Time Hunters would be more exciting than this." The five remained silent.

Abbey watched intently as she saw the Doctor talking to the five black armoured men. They were large in stature and every part of them was covered in thick armour. She knew that what she saw on the screen was false and tried to look away. She kept her gaze away from the view screen for a few moments waiting to hear her new-found protector's voice, but what she saw looked so real. Without being able to bear looking away any longer she turned to the view screen just as the five opened fire on the Doctor. After several blasts to the chest, he fell to the floor of the dark ship. Then Abbey began thinking, wouldn't the view screen have something fake looking? Like the beach, that was something too good to be true. Maybe what she saw on the view screen _was _real. What if it was? She let him die. He was dead and she just watched it happen. She remembered that the Doctor said trust nothing you see. But it was so real, and she wasn't hearing anything from him on his communicator; surely she would have heard something by now. Was he really dead? She sat on the chair that faced the center console and stared at the view screen, watching two of the five drag the deceased Doctor away. She felt so awkward in this alien ship. The longer there was silence on the communicator, the more chance it seemed that Doctor was truly dead.

"How about we settle this fairly; I don't tell anyone where your headquarters are, and you let my friend go. Does that sound fair?" The Doctor began his 'negotiations' off with a boiling start, "Or how about if you agree to head back to Fraxinatoria, then I'll let you go." The five remained silent, not a word and not a movement. He began to think that they were machines, almost like the Cybermen. But these guys were different, so much different. They had motive, they had finesse, they had a larger reputation – not one that many knew of around the nearby star systems of earth – but the universe knew their title from centuries back. Although scattered myths and rumours echoed through the many galaxies about them, one basic fact is the same among them all – they are sinister, ruthless and will stop at nothing to accomplish their goal, being mainly hunt time travellers and hunt Time Lords. However, making them cross was the least of the Doctor's worries, there was something much worse going on than some maniacal manhunt.


End file.
